Love Is Madness
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto discovers the painful truth about his and Sasuke's relationship. Second part
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know I should be working on updating Cuts & Bruises, but I've been inspired by some music and have decided to write a one-shot with a possible second part in the future. This was inspired by the song Love Is Madness by Thirty Seconds To Mars feat. Halsey.

Anyways, without further ado, here is Love Is Madness!

"Sasuke!" I moaned out as he thrusted into me, causing himself and me to cum.

"Na-ruto!" He groaned out. He fell on top of me and I let ourselves fall onto the bed. The pleasure running through my body never gets old.

Sasuke and I have been sleeping together for almost a year now. It all happened when we went on a mission, just the two of us.

It was an escort mission, typical guide the princess from one country to the other. And like always, she was completely infatuated with the stupid bastard.

The last night, Sasuke snapped and told her he was gay. She called him out and told him to prove it. So he did. With me.

After the kiss, things got heated. Honestly, we forgot the princess was even there. Things just happened. It wasn't until both our shirts came off that she coughed and said she believed us.

I didn't realize I was even gay, or at least gay for Sasuke, until I told Iruka what happened and he wasn't surprised. The next day I went to his house to explain my feelings but we ended up just having sex instead.

"See you around." I didn't even realize Sasuke was already dressed.

"Later." I gave him a smile as he left through my window, taking to the rooftops. I sighed as I snuggled into my pillow. He hardly ever stayed the night but I didn't mind.

Because I, Naruto Uzumaki, was in love.

A week later, I find myself on a one-man retrieval mission. Nothing hard, just taking back a scroll from a group of rogue ninjas.

I was given 10 days to finish the mission, but I finished it in 7. That's just how awesome I am though!

Before I headed back into Konoha, I decided to stop in a small village on the way, thinking of getting a present for Sasuke.

The village had a small gift shop and I entered in quickly. Looking around, I was disappointed that nothing caught my eye.

But just as I was about to leave, a display of ceramic food figurines grabbed my attention. I walked over and laughed at the cute little figures who looked to be happy. "Oh, this is perfect!"

I picked up a grumpy red tomato and laughed out loud. It suited Sasuke perfectly. I can just picture it now, I hand it to him, he stares at it before rolling his eyes, calls me a dobe, then places it somewhere where he can see it everyday. It's just our dynamic.

I purchased the little guy and quickly started my journey back to Konoha.

It was nearly midnight when I returned from dropping off the scroll to Tsunade and briefing her on my mission. As I said my goodnights, I took to the roof and headed towards the Uchiha mansion.

I hid my chakra, wanting it to be a surprise when I visited him. I felt my heart speed up as I saw his bedroom window lit.

Landing on the window sill of his bathroom, I snuck in quietly. I opened the door and peeked my head out into the hallway, checking to make sure the coast was clear. I stepped out and tiptoed to his bedroom door.

"Sasuke, I came back early! Did you-" I felt my heart stop and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

There in his bed, was Neji Hyuuga. The two of them naked, Sasuke on top, thrusting-. I shook my head and clenched my eyes closed. "No. No, no no."

"Naruto?" Sasuke sounded confused but I kept my eyes closed. This couldn't be happening. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission."

I shook my head harder and felt tears trying to spring from my eyes.

"Are we going to finish this, or what?" Came Neji's bored tone.

"Hold on a sec."

I scoffed at Sasuke's reply and opened my eyes to glare at them. He had the audacity to sit on the edge of his bed, naked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"How can you do this?!" I cried. I looked down at the bag that held the figurine and looked around the room. Some were still there. But there were other new ones too. I tried to hold back a sob but it escaped past my lips. "Why would you do this to me?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow before he stood up with a sigh. "Let's talk out there."

I stormed out of the room and headed towards the stairs. No way was I going to give Neji the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

"Tell me why you're upset." He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Like its not completely obvious!" I pointed my finger in the direction of his bedroom. "You're sleeping with another guy! Why would you do that?! Do you do this every time I'm on a mission? Are you that desperate for sex that you sleep with someone else when I'm not around?!"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "Dobe, what are you talking about? I sleep with other guys all the time."

I stared at him in shock at the confession. "What about what we have?"

I felt my heart break as he shook his head. "Naruto, we don't have anything. You really thought this whole time, we were in a relationship?"

I stared down at my lap, embarrassed and humiliated. This whole time, the time we spent together, the things we did together, was all one-sided. He never cared for me. I felt tears fall from my eyes again and a small sob come from my mouth.

"I never said that we would be more than this. I didn't want it to be more than sex. If I knew you were gonna be like this, I never would've allowed things to go this far."

I wiped at my eyes and gave him a sad laugh. "So you're telling me, Neji and any other guy you've slept with know you fuck other people?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

I once again scoffed but otherwise stayed silent. I can't believe I was in this mess. I couldn't believe that what I thought was a loving and mutual relationship was nothing but a one sided infatuation and he doesn't even care. My hands tightened on the bag before I threw it to the ground and stood up.

The figurine shattered and Sasuke looked down at the bag in shock.

"I'll see you around, Uchiha." I responded coldly.

I walked out of the living room and out the front door. And I never once turned back.

So how did you guys like it? Let me know if you're interested in a second part or if I should just end it as is.

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	2. Wait

Hey everyone! So, here's the second part of Love Is Madness. This is Wait, based on the song Wait by Maroon 5. Hope you guys enjoy!

I looked down at the bag that Naruto dropped as he stormed off. Whatever was in there, was shattered from the sound of it. I leaned down to pick it up.

Opening the bag, I looked inside to see a broken ceramic figurine. It was red and as I picked up one of the pieces, I realized it was a tomato. Another piece revealed it had a grumpy face. I stared before letting out a snort and smirking. "Dobe."

I couldn't change the fact that Naruto thought that our relationship was more than just casual sex. But I knew he would come around. He always does. After a week, it'll all blow over and he'll come to me bored. I placed the broken pieces back in the bag before tying it up and placing it inside the ottoman's storage. I then headed back up to rejoin Neji.

It's rare for me to say this, but I was wrong. Naruto didn't come back. It's been three months and we hardly managed to have a conversation.

After a week passed, I was waiting in my room, waiting to sense the chakra of the dobe. But it never came, same with the week after that.

After the third week, I felt myself getting irritated. Naruto was the one who satisfied most of my sexual needs. He had the stamina to keep up and he was always submissive and more than willing to please me.

I asked around but only Kiba and Sakura ever heard from him. Kiba only because they went on a misión together two weeks prior.

Sakura was more vague in her answers. She was hiding something and didn't want to tell me.

It wasn't until halfway through the second month of not talking or seeing Naruto that I found out what she was hiding. He was dating Sai.

I was shocked when I saw them walking through Konoha's shopping area, hand in hand. I took the time to follow them.

They were at Ichiraku when I realized they were dating. If the passionate kiss they shared as they were leaving was anything to go by.

Seeing the two being intimate, made me realize I might have more feelings for the blonde idiot than I thought.

So, for the next month and a half, I've been trying, but failing to get Naruto back. Which brings me to my current dilemma. A two person mission with the dobe.

Our mission was to gain Intel on some rogue missions in the Mist village. We arrived late last night and just went to sleep at our point of rest in the village.

The journey there was a silent one though, something rare when you're with Naruto. Any attempt at conversation I made was pointedly ignored unless it was related to our mission.

"Naruto, please talk to me." I couldn't believe he got me to the point where I'm begging. He has me wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even know it.

As expected, Naruto ignored me, instead choosing to study the layout of the rogue ninjas hideout.

"Naruto, its important."

"Does it regard the mission?" He asked, voice void of emotions as he continued to look at the scroll.

I sighed. "No."

He made a noise similar to a grunt but didn't say anything else.

"Fine. If you're not going to talk me, I'll just talk at you." I figured it's something I haven't tried, just talking. Maybe if he hears what I finally have to say, he'll begin to talk to me again.

"I've been thinking, a lot actually, ever since that night with Neji." I began. "Well, I should say a week afterwards. I was waiting for you to show and you never did."

I watched him, he was still looking over the scroll, it didn't seem like he was listening. I took in a deep breath. "And when I finally came to the conclusion that you weren't going to come back to me like you always do, I realized something. I think," I stopped and I could tell he was listening, his eyes paused in their movement.

"I think I may actually have feelings for you. No. I _know_ I have feelings for you."

I saw him glance up towards me but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for downplaying your feelings and everything, Naruto. I didn't know how much I loved you until you weren't there anymore."

"Love?"

I looked to Naruto who was now fully staring at me, his eyes searching. I gave him a small smile, something I never do and he knows it. "Yeah, love."

They don't call Naruto the unpredictable ninja for nothing. As soon as my sentence came out of my mouth, a death glare was on his face. "You don't know anything about love, Uchiha."

I was taken aback at the sudden emotional change. "What?"

"You call what you did, love? Stringing me along, playing with my feelings like that. And then not even making up for it! You let me leave! You let me leave feeling like shit and you were _okay_ about it. That's not fucking love." Tears were streaming down his face and I took a step towards him. "Don't, just don't Sasuke."

"I know, that's not how love works, Naruto." I replied apologetically. "And I know you're with Sai, or whatever."

"What?" Naruto looked at me in confusion, wiping at his eyes. "I'm not dating Sai."

"I saw you two in the market, holding hands, and kissing."

He looked at me as he was thinking before a lightbulb went off. "Oh! Yeah, it was a fake date. He wanted to make someone else jealous and he _asked_ me if it was okay before he started anything." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh." I knew the jab was for me. "Anyways, I know I have to start making it up to you, and to be honest, I know it's going to be hard, but Naruto I want to be with you. I really do, I already called it off with Neji and Ino."

"Ino?!" He screeched.

I shrugged. "She was easy. Anyways that's besides the point. I'm done with them, for good. And also," I went to my bag to find what I wanted to give him.

When I turned back, my hands holding the present, he was looking at me curiously. "There's this." I held out the grumpy tomato ceramic figure that he dropped back at my place. "I know it's not perfect anymore, and there were a couple really small pieces that refused to be glued back but-" I was cut off when he threw himself at me, our lips colliding painfully.

I didn't care though, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him up and I readjusted ourselves so that our kiss could be smoother. I held tight to the figurine, not wanting to drop it again.

After a minute or two of our passionate kiss, he pulled away, both of us needing a chance to breathe. He took the figurine from me and smiled down at it. "Thank you, Sasuke."

I smiled down at him, pulling him to my chest. "Don't worry about it, Naruto." I stared down at him as he stared at it.

"Don't go thinking this means we're together, though."

It took me a moment for me to realize what he said. "What?!"

He smirked up at me. "You got to woo me by taking me on some fancy dates first!" His smirk turned into a toothy grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy, dobe." I couldn't help but to smile back at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Love is worth the wait.

So, how did you guys like it?

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


End file.
